Mega Man Issue 30 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #29 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #31 Mega Man #30 is the thirtieth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in October 2013. Publisher's Summary It's the ultimate rumble-in-the-jungle for the fate of the planet in "BLACKOUT: The Curse of Ra Moon" Part Two! Mega Man leads Cut Man, Guts Man and Bomb Man through the Amazon in a desperate attempt to save the world! But standing in their way are TWO sets of Dr. Wily’s Robot Masters! Things escalate even further when Break Man appears, but is he there to fight Mega Man—or to help? Featuring new cover art from PATRICK "SPAZ" SPAZIANTE and a special Capcom video game-inspired variant cover! Script: Ian Flynn. Art: Mike Cavallaro, Gary Martin, John Workman, and Matt Herms Cover: Patrick Spaziante Variant cover art provided by Capcom On Sale at Comic Specialty Shops: 10/9 32-page, full color comic $2.99 US.The Mega Man Network: Covers Solicitation for Mega Man 30 Story ''Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon'' - Part Two: Phases of Evil Picking up from the last issue, Mega Man and his crew engage four of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters in combat. Working together, Mega Man is able to recopy the Special Weapons of Wily's robots and defeat them once again, and shows mercy by leaving them alive. Bomb Man's arms are damaged and he becomes unable to use Hyper Bombs. Meanwhile, inside the Temple of the Moon, Break Man returns with food for Dr. Wily and reports this new turn of events, who believes this might mean his robots aren't fully under Ra Moon's control. Wily then orders Break Man out to investigate the situation. Before long, Mega Man's party reach the ruins and encounters the rest of the Wily's first Robot Masters, while Quick Man and Shadow Man watch from the foliage. As they battle, Mega Man inquires as to why the Robot Masters condone a world-destroying plot. Wood Man says that was not their master's plan, and they call a truce to talk. As Wily didn't contact them for a while, they believe something may be wrong and tell Mega Man and the others to wait while the go check. Quick Man asks if Mega Man is lying, but doubts it as he's so "honest and pure" it almost hurts. At that point, Shadow Man makes his move, first stabbing Quick Man, jumping out from his cover and attacking all parties, Crash Man's arms being cut by him. He dodges all attacks and knocks down Wood Man, Air Man, and Guts Man. When Cut Man and Mega Man try to attack with a Rolling Cutter and Metal Blade, Shadow Man holds them with his bare hands and attacks Mega Man, but Quick Man appears and saves him by holding the Shadow Blade. While the two speedsters fight, Mega Man takes one of Crash Man's arms and copies his Crash Bomber and uses it on Shadow Man, but before that he manages to stab Quick Man in his back. The injured ninja retreats, and the others take shelter. As the group recovers from Shadow Man's attack, Quick Man provides information about Ra Moon and the eight new Robot Masters. Quick Man asks why Mega Man fixed him, as he attacked his family and tried to destroy him, and Mega Man says that he saved him from Shadow Man and was destroyed by him, so they are even. Suddenly, Break Man appears to help. Mega Man makes several questions for him, but he says those are not important in the moment. Break Man deduces that as Wily's first eight Robot Masters were replicated from data back-ups, they are loyal to Wily, but the new Robot Masters are fully under Ra Moon's control. He reveals that there is a hidden underground passage that will allow them to bypass Ra Moon's forces. Although reluctant, Mega Man agrees to follow him, leaving Cut Man and Bomb Man behind to repair the other Wily robots while he, Guts Man and Rush go to the passage to finish off Ra Moon. Unbeknownst to them all, a Search Snake has monitored the whole conversation. Snake Man and Needle Man are aware of what is happening, and have doubts of what they should do. Suddenly, they get under Ra Moon's control, going to the passage to intercept Mega Man and the others. Short Circuits Needle Man Mega Man mistakes a couple of the new Robot Masters for Needle Man. Appearances Characters * Guts Man * Flash Man * Bubble Man * Metal Man * Mega Man * Bomb Man * Cut Man * Rush * Heat Man * Dr. Wily * Break Man * Dr. Light * Crash Man * Air Man * Wood Man * Shadow Man * Quick Man * Snake Man * Needle Man Special Weapons * Metal Blade * Bubble Lead * Crash Bomber Locations * Lanfront Ruins ** Temple of the Moon * Light Labs Events *Mega Man's team initially clash with the first set of Wily Robot Masters, but help them realize that Dr. Wily has been betrayed and that Ra Moon is following its own plan. *It's revealed that due to being built from scratch by Ra Moon, the new set of Robot Masters can be controlled by him. Trivia *Just like in Super Adventure Rockman, Shadow Man managed to stab Quick Man in the back. Unlike in Super Adventure Rockman, however, Quick Man does not attack Mega Man at all prior to this (in fact, he aided Mega Man after being stabbed the first time around) and is stabbed by a kunai instead of a Shadow Blade. Gallery Cover artwork ArchieMegaMan30CoverRaw.jpg|Regular cover, raw MegaManArchieC030V.jpg|Capcom Game Art Variant cover Preview File:MMArchieC30-1.jpg|Page #1 File:MMArchieC30-2.jpg|Page #2 File:MMArchieC30-3.jpg|Page #3 File:MMArchieC30-4.jpg|Page #4 File:MMArchieC30-5.jpg|Page #5 See Also * Mega Man Volume 7 - Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon References Category:Archie Comics issues